


One Month After

by AlexMonopolyGirl



Series: Ballie Fluff [4]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, I know, but hopefully you guys will get what I tried to do, but just hang on, fully aware of it, hopefully there's still someone reading these one-shots, more Bea-focused, not as much Ballie or Fridget, well this one is kinda weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMonopolyGirl/pseuds/AlexMonopolyGirl
Summary: Tina's gone. Everyone is happy. Bea should be happy and celebrating as well. But it's Debbie's anniversary so she really doesn't care. So it's up to the H1 crew to look after their Queen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO!! SO SO SORRY for not posting this one sooner! My only excuse is that I got so caught up writing 5 that I forgot I hadn't finished typing this one. On the bright side, 5 is done already and should be posted within a few days.

**DISCLAIMER:: I don’t own Wentworth nor the characters. I’m just borrowing them to play for a little while.**

*********************

All the women were gathered in the yard and there was a sense of calm among the inmates of the prison. They couldn’t see it but they knew that Tina Mercado, along with a few of her crew were being transferred that day. The ones who remained in Wentworth had been spread along the other cell blocks. The anti-drugs and rehab programs were working at full capacity and for once, the peace was tangible at Wentworth. Even Juice and her crew were behaving nicely lately. Of course they weren’t stupid enough to do something that may angry both Kaz and Bea.

But the H1 crew had decided to take advantage of the indoors gym being empty and had stayed inside. Bea, Maxine, Boomer and Allie were all using the machines while Liz and Doreen sat on one of the benches and chatted. Neither of them was too fond of working out.

It had become a habit for Boomer to stay around and work out with Allie, she and the blonde sharing friendly banter and pushing each other. It made it fun for them and cemented their friendship. Maxine was always nearby to remind them to take it easy and not push too much, as she did her own work out. Maxine also kept an eye on Bea, who had to be reminded of the same sometimes. For that day, though, Maxine was giving her all the space she needed.

They all could see the way Bea was working out: hard and aggressive. But none of them dared to say anything, not even Allie. Maxine had shot them a look that said _‘I won’t let her hurt herself’_ so no one said a thing. They had decided to let her be…

Maxine glanced at Bea once again. The redhead was running on the treadmill, hard and fast, and she had been running for over an hour. The miles counter on the treadmill was higher than Maxine liked but for the moment, it was fine, in her opinion.

“We’re gonna go ahead to the showers,” Allie finally said and pointed at herself and Boomer. She glanced at her girlfriend for a second and then looked back at Maxine with pleading eyes. “We’ll be in H1, ‘kay?”

“You girls go. I’ll stay,” Maxine nodded and smiled at them as she moved to the elliptical machine. She didn’t want to work out more than she had so she moved slowly, just enjoying the movement of the machine.

“We’ll go back to H1, love,” Liz told her before she and Doreen left as well, leaving her alone with Bea, who was still running on the treadmill, fiery red hair bouncing with each step and sweat pouring down her face.

Maxine glanced at her best friend once again and sighed. _‘Ten more minutes,’_ she thought to herself.

But ten minutes turned to twenty and then thirty. Maxine had given up on doing anything and was just sitting on the bench, using her towel to wipe some of her sweat. And keeping an eye on Bea, who didn’t seem to be about to stop any time soon.

Finally Maxine stood up and approached the treadmill until she was standing in front of it.

“Bea?” She called out gently but the redhead seemed to be completely somewhere else. “Bea, honey?” She repeated, hoping to not startle her friend. “Bea!”

Bea’s eyes finally focused on her face and registered her presence. She slowed down gradually until the machine stopped and so did she.

“What is it, Max?” Bea asked: out of breath and heaving chest. She grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up a little so she could wipe some of the sweat from her face.

Maxine gave her a kind look.

“Honey, I think you should stop,” Maxine said, kind but firm. She looked at the small screen on the treadmill. “You ran 28 miles, Bea. You’ve been running for over an hour and we’ve been here for three.”

“What? Three hours? Really?” Bea frowned, surprised. She looked around and noticed they were all alone. “Where did the girls go? Where’s Allie?” She asked and Maxine noticed the alarm and panic in her voice.

“Don’t worry, Allie’s with Boomer. They went to have a shower and then back to H1, Bea,” Maxine explained, understanding as ever. “I think we should do the same.”

“Yeah, sure, Maxie,” Bea nodded, relieved, and got off the treadmill. The redhead grabbed her towel from where it was hanging on the handle of the machine and stretched her muscles a little. She was starting to feel just how much her muscles were burning and throbbing but she didn’t mind.

“You will be sore as hell tomorrow,” Maxine commented as they left the gym.

“It’s fine,” Bea told her quietly. Mentally she was berating herself for getting so caught up within her own mind. She had promised herself she wouldn’t do it and the promise hadn’t lasted a day. _‘Fuck! Fuckin’ idiot,’_ she mentally insulted herself.

Maxine remained silent and a big part of Bea was thankful. Her best friend always knew when to push and when to pull back and give her space.

There were two women in the showers block when they entered. Neither woman said anything, they just leaned against the sinks and waited until the women changed and left.

Bea groaned as the hot water washed over her body, soothing her exhausted muscles and her absent-minded thoughts. As she washed her hair and body, she willed her thoughts away. She needed to clear her head, she had promised to herself.

“…Fuck…” Bea sighed and stood under the spray of hot water with her eyes closed to enjoy the soothing warm for a moment. The redhead heard Maxine in the next stall shut off the water and exit the stall but she remained in place. A part of Bea didn’t want to get out of the shower.

Maxine waited patiently for her as she dried and changed. Before leaving the room, Bea placed her hand on her friend’s arm, gently stopping her.

“Yes, hon?” Maxine asked when her friend said nothing.

“Thanks, Max,” Bea finally said, her eyes filled with affection and gratefulness for her best friend.

“What for, Bea?” Maxine asked, confused by what the other woman meant.

“For always bein’ here,” Bea told her honestly.

Maxine simply smiled and linked her arm with her best friend as they walked back to their unit.

 

*********************

 

Liz and Doreen had been allowed by the Governor to replant the flowers in the yard a month ago so they were quite busy with that while the rest of the crew remained inside, playing cards and trying to maintain a light mood.

Later that night during dinner Allie and Maxine exchanged seats. Usually, Allie sat to Bea’s left and Maxine to her right. But that night Maxine sat to her left, a solid shield between the rest of the women and Bea. Since Allie was sitting to the redhead’s right, she could see Kaz shooting them questioning looks. She wasn’t surprised that Kaz was curious; everyone had noticed the absence of Queen Bea, after all. Allie shot her a look, trying to tell her to wait. Apparently Kaz understood because she stopped glancing over.

“Why don’t you guys head back to H1 and Booms and I’ll take care of the trays?” Allie spoke when they were done eating. The other women, including Bea, gave her questioning looks.

“You don’t—” Bea tried to say but Allie cut her off with a shake of her head.

“Go, babe. Ya go with the girls,” Allie told her in a low voice.

Bea stared at her for a moment but then she nodded and quietly stood up, Liz, Maxine and Doreen following her out of the cafeteria.

“The hell was that, Blondie?” Boomer whispered to her as they took care of the trays.

“Kaz wants to have a word so I need ya to stay with me, Booms,” Allie whispered back.

“Why didn’tcha let Maxie talk to fuckin’ Kaz?” Boomer asked her, frowning confused.

“‘Cause Max has to stay with Bea, Boomer,” Allie replied seriously.

Boomer finally nodded and they quickly got rid of the trays. She understood. As they walked towards the double doors Allie shot Kaz a subtle nod. The two women waited just around the corner from the entrance of the cafeteria and Kaz easily spotted them when she went looking.

“Booms, give us a little privacy?” Allie requested gently to her taller friend.

Boomer hesitated; she didn’t trust anyone who wasn’t part of their crew, specially when Allie was involved. But then she nodded.

 

“Just gonna stay over ‘ere, **Allie** ,” Boomer called out from a few feet, using the blonde’s name to get her point across: **she was** watching.

“Nice body guard,” Kaz commented with an eye roll.

“Booms’ great,” Allie said firmly, completely thankful of her friendship with the taller woman. She didn’t stick around for small talk, though. “So what’d ya want, Kaz?”

“What’s wrong with Smith?” Kaz asked directly, correctly sensing that the younger woman didn’t want to stay in her presence any more than necessary. It hurt but she pushed that feeling away. “She seems pretty out of it.”

“Not my place to tell, Kaz. Just know she’s fine.” Allie shrugged and crossed her arms across her chest. “‘Sides, do ya even fuckin’ care or just wanna make sure it won’t affect your precious little alliance?” Allie asked and she knew she was acting defensive and even a little bitchy. But honestly she didn’t care: she was done playing nice to everyone and her feelings about Kaz were more than a little mixed up and resented, at the time.

Kaz was hurt by the comment but said nothing. She knew she deserved it and didn’t fault the younger blonde for it.

“I do care,” she finally replied, honestly. She and Bea had come to respect each other in the past few months and she did care.

Allie hesitated. But then she shook her head and sighed.

“Tomorrow’s…the anniversary of her daughter’s death, ‘kay? So we’re all stickin’ around but givin’ her space to…ya know,” Allie finally explained.

“Oh, fuck,” Kaz breathed out and frowned. She nodded to herself. “No one’s gonna bother her tomorrow,” the older woman promised.

“We got it covered. And shit, Kaz, don’t say a fuckin’ word, ‘kay?” Allie said a warning in her voice that surprised the older blonde.

“Nothing. I promise.”

Allie nodded once and then walked away without another word. She was done talking to Kaz. Boomer quickly fell into step beside her.

“What’d she want?” Boomer asked.

“Nothin’ important, Boom. Just to check on Bea,” Allie replied, keeping her voice low.

“She fuckin’ knows?” Boomer asked, a little alarmed.

“Don’t worry. She won’t say a word,” Allie reassured her.

“An’ how’d ya know that?”

“‘Cause that woman has seen my anger before and trust me, she won’t say shit,” Allie replied seriously. But then she shook her head and smiled. “Don’t worry, Booms, ‘kay?”

“Ya gonna tell Bea?” Boomer asked.

“I will but let me handle it. ‘Kay? Don’t say anythin’ to the others,” Allie requested gently.

“Won’t, don’t worry.” Boomer grinned. “Ya know how to fight, Blondie?” She asked, excited by the thought.

Allie chuckled. _‘Trust Boomer to focus on the important shit,’_ she thought, amused.

“Not as good as you or Bea or Max but I can hold my own,” Allie explained with a shrug.

“Bet I could teach ya a thin’ or two,” Boomer said excitedly. “We could add it to our work outs, if ya wanna.”

“That’s a great idea, sure,” Allie agreed and grinned. “Thanks, Booms.”

“No problem, Blondie!”

When they got back to the unit Liz was making tea for everyone so Boomer went to help her. Allie sat next to her girlfriend on the couch and she felt Bea automatically grabbing her hand and entwining their fingers together. The blonde moved closer and Bea simply pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around her until they were pretty much spooning on the couch. The telly show where people sang was on and everyone was watching it. The show had quickly become a favourite of the H1 crew.

Bea rested her chin on Allie’s shoulder, gently tightening her hold around the blonde as they watched the show.

“You could do it better, love,” the redhead commented as the girl on screen butchered her song.

“Anyone could do better than that,” Allie chuckled.

“Yeah but your voice is beautiful,” Bea stated firmly. “Just like you,” she added in a whisper by her lover’s ear.

“Aww, thanks, babe,” Allie chuckled, flattered by the compliment.

“Ya sing, Blondie?” Boomer asked a she stopped next to them holding two steaming mugs of tea. “These are for you two, by the way.”

Allie and Bea grabbed their mugs, only pulling apart to drink their tea.

“Kinda, Booms,” the blonde finally replied after sipping some of her tea.

“Aces, Al!” Boomer exclaimed, excited as ever. She was about to ask something else but Liz called her back. “Ya’ll show me later?”

“Sure thing, Booms,” Allie chuckled. When the taller woman walked away the blonde sipped her tea and sighed contently. Liz always made the best tea. A particular scent reached her nose and Allie looked at her lover. “Lavender tea?”

Bea nodded. The lavender tea always helped her with her nerves and to sleep.

“Ya know now Boomer’s gonna asked you to sing, don’t you?” Bea asked, a little smile playing on her lips.

“I could always rap for her,” Allie smirked.

Bea actually laughed at that, a deep laughter that made her blonde lover smile widely.

“No way, I’m the only one who gets to hear ya rap,” the older woman stated and winked at her girlfriend.

“Alright, okay,” Allie chuckled. She drank some more of her tea, the steam washing over her. It was a relief for her to see that while a little subdued Bea was still with her.

When the two women finished their teas Allie grabbed both mugs and left them on the coffee table. She snuggled back into her lover’s arms and Bea wrapped her strong arms tight around her. Usually their friends would be snickering like teenagers and teasing the crap out of them but for once they said nothin, just let the two women relax in their little bubble.

Headcount came and went, the same routine of every night. Mr Jackson wished them good night and they returned the sentiment to their favourite screw.

Bea and Allie didn’t move from the doorway of their cells, after Mr Jackson left. The two women shared a long look until Bea nodded and turned to their friends.

“Night, everyone,” Bea called out and disappeared into her cell before getting an answer.

Allie smiled at the other women and waved as she headed to Bea’s cell.

“Night, guys,” she told them before closing the door of the cell. If it was any other night, she would have stayed up for a little chat with the girls or a card game but she felt the need to stay with Bea. She needed to be with her girlfriend.

The two women changed in silence. But there was a question nagging at Allie and it wouldn’t leave her alone. And Bea noticed it.

“You okay?” The redhead asked and sat on her bed.

“Yeah. I just…” Allie sat next to her beloved on the bed and gathered her courage to ask what was on her mind. “Do you want me to stay tonight? ‘Cause I won’t mind if ya wanna be alone,” the blonde explained.

“No…I want you to stay. Do **you** wanna be alone tonight?” Bea asked.

“No, I want to be with you, Bea. But I needed to know what you want,” Allie explained. She looked down at the floor. “Will ya still want me to stay after I tell ya I spoke to Kaz?” She asked, unsure of how her beloved would react but she didn’t want to hide anything from her.

“What’d you mean?” Bea asked.

So Allie told her the whole conversation and explained why she told Kaz the truth. She didn’t want Bea to get mad at her but she knew it wasn’t really her place so her lover had every right to be.

Bea’s heart broke when she saw her beloved so unsure and afraid of her reaction. It was strange for her to see the blonde unsure about anything. The redhead wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her into a hug.

“I’m not mad, beautiful. Far from that…” Bea rested her forehead against Allie’s. “Thank you for lookin’ after me all the time. I love you, Alliecat and I always want you by my side,” she spoke reassuringly. She truly wasn’t mad at her.

“I love you too, Bea,” Allie whispered back and they shared a sweet kiss. “Still, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s okay, Allie.” Bea sighed and brought up her hand to caress her lover’s cheek with her thumb. “It really is fine.”

Allie smiled, relieved that Bea wasn’t upset with her.

“Would you…hold me tonight?” Bea asked, timid as ever. Usually she was the big spoon because she liked it and Allie didn’t mind either way but that night, she wanted to be held in Allie’s arms. There was a comfort that only Allie could give her and she needed it.

“Whatever you want, Bea,” Allie said. She was flexible that way and if her lover needed to be held, she was up for it.

So Allie settled against the wall, for a change, and Bea settled on her side next to her. Bea smiled, serene, when the blonde wrapped her arms around her and buried her face against her neck. She never felt more comforted and grounded than she did when she had Allie in her arms or Allie held her. It truly was something she had never experienced before Allie but she loved it.

“Do you want to talk?” Allie whispered. She wasn’t particularly sleepy and she doubted Bea would sleep much.

“Aren’t you tired of listenin’ to my shit or about Debbie?” Bea asked with a low chuckle.

“Never, baby. And if you wanna talk ‘bout anythin’ else or ‘bout Debbie, then I’m here to listen.” Allie smiled. “I love hearin’ ya talk,” she admitted without any kind of shame.

Bea hesitated for a moment but then she took a deep breath. One of Allie’s hands had slip under her t-shirt and her fingers were gently tracing lines over her stomach and abs. It wasn’t a sexual gesture: it was intimate, it connected them. And Bea loved it.

“Did I ever tell ya that Debbie’s favourite meal was fish and chips?” Bea asked. She **wanted** to talk about her daughter but she wanted to remain positive and to focus on the good memories, not on the bad. She had spent way too much time focused on the bad, on her pain, and she didn’t want to do that anymore. Allie always offered her safety not only to express herself but also share her good memories of her daughter, to keep Debbie alive in her memories…

“No, you didn’t. Do tell,” Allie encouraged her gently.

“It really was her favourite meal. When she was a child she would make a huge mess. And I’d end up with pieces of fish and chips all over,” Bea begun to explain as she launched into the story. Allie listened and laughed and joked, making them both laugh all the way into the night as Bea continued sharing good memories of her daughter until they eventually fell asleep.

 

*********************

 

Bea sat up with a gasp, her breathing heavy and her body was covered in sweat. It wasn’t the first time she woke up feeling panic cursing through her body and her frantic eyes tried to focus on something tangible, as Ms Westfall had instructed her to do.

Panting, Bea focused her eyes on the sleeping blonde sound asleep next to her. She focused on each and every curve of Allie’s face, on the fullness of her lips, on that little beauty mark above her lip…It took minutes but slowly Bea regained control of her breathing and felt herself start to calm down…

Once she stopped shaking Bea silently stood up from her bed and put on her slippers and cardigan over her pijamas. She opened the door slowly as to not make noise and glanced back at her girlfriend before walking out of the cell and closed the door again.

The redhead drank some water and put on the electric kettle. She was trying to recall her dream, she knew she had dreamt of Debbie again, but she could only get flashes. She couldn’t remember it clearly enough. Shaking her head, Bea grabbed the mug and tea bag of her chosen lavender tea. Since she knew she wasn’t going to fall asleep again anytime soon, Bea headed back to her cell, mindful of not making any noise. Usually she would grab her sketchbook but for once she didn’t feel like drawing, she wanted to occupy her mind so she took a look at the small collection of books (5 total) that belonged to her girlfriend. They were the only thing she had to read so the redhead grabbed the first one of the series and closed the door again.

Bea settled on the couch: feet up on the edge of the coffee table, book on her lap and a mug of lavender tea in one of her hands. She remembered her girlfriend’s excitement when she got each one of the books. Allie had devoured them with an enthusiasm that took Bea by surprise. When she asked what the plot of the series was Allie simply smirked and said: _“adventures, magic shit, lesbians and a happy ending.”_ Personally, Bea was willing to read it as long as it had a happy ending.

The empty mug had been left on the coffee table before she finished chapter 1 and before she knew it, she was starting chapter 10, completely engrossed in the plot. So engrossed, in fact, that she didn’t head the door of her cell opening.

“Bea?” Allie asked sleepily as she approached her girlfriend. It hadn’t been a surprise when she woke up to find that Bea wasn’t next to her anymore but still she had to get up.

The redhead looked up at hearing her name and gave a little smile.

“Hey.”

“What’d ya doin’ ‘ere, Bea?” Allie asked.

“Readin’, love,” was all the older woman said and held up the book to show it to her.

“Readin’? At 4am?” The blonde asked, her brain not quite registering the words because of how little they had slept. “How long ya been here, Bea?” It couldn’t be that much; they had fallen asleep around midnight.

“Like an hour or so,” Bea replied. She had grabbed one of the quilts from the back of the couch and spread it over her legs.

Allie kicked off her slippers and curled her legs under herself as she sat on the couch, automatically snuggling up to her girlfriend’s side.

“Couldn’t sleep anymore?” Allie asked and laid her head on her lover’s shoulder.

“No. So I thought I’d distract myself readin’ one of your books,” Bea replied.

“You, Bea _‘Not Gay’_ Smith readin’ a lesbian novel?” Allie snorted tiredly. “Now **that’s** somethin’ ya don’t see every day, babe…”

“Fuck the labels,” Bea chuckled low in her throat and her girlfriend grinned at wha had become her motto. “I didn’t have anythin’ else to read and you’re always goin’ on and on ‘bout how bloody awesome the series is so I said what the hell,” she explained.

“It is a bloody awesome series.” Allie nuzzled her girlfriend’s neck as she settled more comfortably. “Ya wanna talk ‘bout it?” She asked, after a beat.

“Talk ‘bout what?” Bea asked.

“Whatever woke you up.”

“Honestly? No. Right now, I just wanna keep on readin’,” Bea replied.

“Right, then. Read me, lover,” Allie said.

Bea smiled.

“Let’s go back to bed, then.”

“‘Kay.”

The two women stood up and headed back to their cell, quickly slipping under the covers in their usual positions: Bea on her back by the wall and Allie on her side snuggled up to her side. The blonde placed one of her hands over her lover’s heart and a sweet kiss on the base of Bea’s neck.

“Read me, lover,” she chuckled.

Bea smiled as she begun to read out loud, no traces of embarrassment as she did it…

Three hours later the two lovers were fast asleep, an open book lying on the redhead’s stomach and the blonde’s hand still over her heart…

 

*********************

 

The next morning…Bea was oddly energized. She had gotten up that morning, had gone to breakfast with her crew and then headed off to work. But she was too energized, for some reason. She wanted to move, wanted to do something.

Bea truly felt better after her night with Allie: she felt lighter, somehow. Yes, there still was some anger and sadness in her. Unfortunately, those feelings would never go away, Bea was certain of that. But she didn’t feel overwhelmed like before. She wasn’t shutting down and shutting everyone out like before. Bea felt somehow lighter, more grounded than ever. And she was sure it had all to do with Allie and her constant support and love.

Her movements of the steam press were automatic; once again her mind was far away, in a time far away when she and Debbie were alone for a whole week because Harry was away on a business trip. They had so much fun, acting like a normal mother-daughter duo, going shopping and just spending time together. There was no expression on her face as she worked but inside, she was beaming. Specially when her memories turned into daydreams of her daughter and her girlfriend. She knew Debbie would have loved Allie and they would have gotten along great so it was easy to imagine and daydream.

Bea was full of energy. She was itching to go out to rec time and work out or play some basketball. But she still had work to do, not that managing the steam press was incredibly engaging and thought-provoking.

By the table Liz and Maxine were folding sheets and putting them onto the baskets. Liz couldn’t help to glance over her shoulder at Bea again and Maxine noticed it right away.

“Stop looking, she’s fine,” Maxine whispered.

“I just worry, that’s all,” Liz admitted.

“The only thing we can do is just stay around but give her space, hon,” the dark-haired woman said, being the voice of reason as usual.

“I know, I know,” Liz nodded.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let her hurt herself,” Maxine promised and Liz smiled.

 

*********************

 

Boomer was waiting for her when Allie got out of work and they headed directly towards the yard. The rest of the crew had gone out already for rec time and since it was a nice day out, they were eager to get out and breathe some fresh air.

But when they got out to the outer yard the two noticed a large group of women surrounding the weights area and cheering.

“The fuck?” Allie wondered out loud as she and her friend shared a confused look.

“No idea, Blondie,” Boomer shrugged.  
Boomer cleared a path for them and they entered the area. Liz and Doreen were sitting on the bench as usual and that’s when they saw the spectacle the women were cheering on: Bea and Maxine were on the press benches, lifting what seemed a huge amount of weight. Two women were spotting them and a third one was counting out loud.

“We reached the 50 mark, ladies! 99 pounds and 50 reps,” the woman announced out loud, making the crowd cheer louder.

“The fuck’s goin’ on?” Allie asked Liz after making her way over, Boomer right behind her.

“Bea and Maxie decided to start a little friendly competition, love,” Liz replied. “It’s got quite a crowd lookin’,” she added and glanced at the women who were looking.

“I see,” Allie commented her eyes swept over her girlfriend’s strong bad-ass form. “Make room,” she pretty much hissed at her friends.

Liz and Doreen made room on the bench and Allie sat down to watch. The two women snickered at her but Allie wasn’t paying attention, her mind solely focused on her girlfriend and ignoring the pang of jealousy because some of the women were looking at Bea with lustful eyes.

“C’mon, Blondie. Let’s go work out,” Boomer called out.

Allie gave an absent-minded wave but said nothing. Liz covered her mouth with her hand to cover up her laughing.

“Sorry, Boomer, but I think ya lost her for today,” Liz told her.

Boomer laughed whole-heartedly at that.

“Ya got that right, Liz,” Boomer snickered. “Right, I’ll work out by myself then.” The taller brunette walked away to the other end of the area.

Allie tried to force herself to look away but it was too hard. She couldn’t help to get caught up looking at her beloved and the desire boiling in her veins. She really couldn’t. Bea was highly attractive to her… But for once, she didn’t want to feel like that. Not **that** day, of all days. Not on Debbie’s anniversary, Bea didn’t need that. So Allie took a deep breath and tried to will her desire away. She tried to focus on the friendly competition and have fun.

The competition finally ended when Maxine gave up at mark 70. The dark-haired woman sat up on the bench, drenched in sweat, and laughed when Bea continued until she hit the 80 mark. The women cheered and laughed, having enjoyed the friendly competition and quickly scattered after congratulating Bea for her win.

Bea stood up and laughed when Maxine tilted her head towards the bench and she saw the look in her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Thanks for playin’, Maxie,” Bea told her friend and wrapped one of her arms around the taller woman.

Maxine wrapped one of her arms around Bea and squeezed gently.

“No problem, hon,” she said and then pulled away. “Shower?” She suggested, since they both were covered in sweat.

“Yes, please!” Bea agreed and stretched her arms a little. She would a sore the next day but she felt incredibly better after burning off all the extra energy.

The two approached the bench and Liz smiled at them.

“Had fun, you two?” The older blonde asked. “I feel exhausted just from watchin’ ya two,” Liz joked, making them al laugh.

“That was quite the competition, girls,” Doreen complimented them with a smile.

“That was really fun,” Bea grinned, her best friend nodding her agreement. “We’re gonna head to the showers.” Bea glanced around to check no one was within hearing distance. “And after I’m gonna head to my session with Ms Westfall so I’ll see ya lot later in H1, alright?”

After getting an affirmative response Bea and Maxine headed to the showers. From the bench, Allie couldn’t help to observe her girlfriend as she walked away, her eyes pretty much focused on how the teal pants hugged Bea’s ass. Doreen and Liz laughed openly because they noticed it.

“You two are adorable,” Doreen laughed.

“Oh to be young and in love,” Liz added, her happiness for her friends shining through in her eyes.

Allie smiled sincerely at them, at that.

Maxine was always quick in the showers. She never took more than five minutes but she did take her time to get change and sat on the bench to wait for her friend as they chatted while Bea finished with hers and then changed behind the curtain of one of the dry stalls.

“How ‘bout a poker game tonight?” Bea suggested as an activity the whole crew could do after lockdown later that night.

“And play for snacks again?” Maxine asked.

“Yeah. Was fun the last time, wasn’t it?”

“Sounds like a good idea, Bea. I’m sure the girls will agree to play.”

“I’m up for whatever,” Bea said and exited the stall fully clothed, hair pulled into her usual ponytail and toiletries bag in hand.

“Want me to take the bag back with me so you don’t have to go back to H1 to drop it off?” Maxine asked and stood up, her own bag in her hand.

“If you don’t mind, Max,” Bea said, hesitating for a second. Maxine shook her head to indicate she didn’t so Bea handed the bag over. “Thanks, sweetie.”

“No problem, Bea.”

*********************

 

As usual Bea sat on the comfortable armchair in Ms Westfall’s office as Bridget sat on the other, observing her carefully.

“So…How are you today, Bea?” Bridget asked when the redhead didn’t say anything for the first few minutes. The psych gave her a patient look because she knew that sometimes Bea needed patience and sometimes just needed a little push to begin.

“Surprisingly good, Ms Westfall,” Bea replied.

“Would you like to elaborate on that, Bea?” Bridget asked.

“I’m pretty sure you know that today is my daughter’s anniversary. I’m sure Franky told ya?” Bea said, half-asking.

“I hope you don’t mind, yes, I was informed,” Bridget confirmed.

“Told her she could tell ya so no, I don’t mind,” Bea smiled and shrugged. “So…” Bea hesitated, unsure of which words to use. “…I don’t know how to explain, Ms Westfall,” she admitted.

“Just speak your mind, Bea. Say whatever you want,” Bridget encouraged her gently.

Bea nodded, frowning slightly as she focused on expressing what was on her mind.

“Before…I felt crushed whenever this date came up, you know? I’d get overwhelmed and completely shut down and everyone else out. I just couldn’t…couldn’t…function properly, ya know what I mean? I would go into one of my…absolutely absent-minded states. Ya know what I mean?” Bea asked and the psych nodded her understanding, since the topic had come up before. “And honestly I thought I’d always feel like that. I thought that would never change, that those feelings of anger and sadness and pain would never go away. But…”

“But…?” Bridget encouraged her.

“This time I was afraid I’d get that way again and…” Bea shook her head as she tried to put some order to her thoughts and feelings. “It’s not easy. I do have moments, ‘course. But mostly I don’t feel like that, Ms Westfall. I feel grounded, more than ever before. I mean, sure, there’s a pang of sadness and guilt inside me too. I hardly doubt those feelings will ever go away. But it feels like now I can…remember Debbie and talk ‘bout her and joke and laugh, share her with my friends and Allie without feelin’ crushed by my feelings… Does it make any sense?”

“Makes perfect sense, Bea,” Bridget replied and nodded.

“Debbie’s my baby girl, my little sunshine even if she’s gone. Ya know? I will never stop lovin’ her and rememberin’ her and keepin’ her in my heart. But I guess I’m startin’ to feel like…I can breathe again. Like I can start to live without forgettin’ Debbie ‘cause she’ll always be in my heart and in my memories…” Bea gave her a slightly unsure look. “That’s a good thing, isn’t it?”

“It is, Bea. The grieving process is different for each person and it is quite difficult. But I believe that with the proper support and time…believe it or not, it does get easier, Bea. And I think you’re doing a wonderful progress.”

Bea nodded and fell silent for a few minutes. But then she actually chuckled lightly and shook her head.

“Is there something funny in your mind, Bea?” Bridget asked.

“Just couldn’t help thinkin’… Spent most of the day daydreamin’ ‘bout Debbie, ya know? And I couldn’t help thinkin’ ‘bout Debbie meetin’ the girls. She’d love ‘em,” Bea replied, a small smile on her face.

“Is that so?” Bridget asked.

“God, yes! She’d love ‘em! Debbie would be crazy ‘bout them,” Bea chuckled again.

“Even Allie?” Bridget asked casually and bit back a smile when Bea blushed.

“Jesus…” Bea tried to not smile at the mere mention of her girlfriend but it was impossible. “Yeah. She’d love Allie…” Bea bit her lip and hesitated but then she looked back at her psych. “Couldn’t help daydream ‘bout them either. ‘Bout the three of us together,” the redhead admitted sheepishly.

“Why don’t you tell me about that, Bea?”

Bea’s blush didn’t fade as she talked about her daydreaming for the rest of the session…

 

*********************

 

Later that night after dinner the women were preparing for lockdown and their super poker night, as Boomer had called it. Maxine was in charge of the snacks, since someone had to watch over them to keep Boomer from touching them before it was time.

Mr Jackson did the headcount as usual with a gentle smile on his face. The guard wished them all a good night before locking the gate for the night.

Bea sat on her seat by the table and observed her friends around her. Liz and Doreen were making tea for everyone, Maxine was sitting at the head of the table guarding the snacks and Boomer was trying to sneak one before the game. Allie was returning from her cell after changing into her bed clothes. The blonde sat next to her and smiled at her. Bea couldn’t help to smile back.

“Here we go…” Doreen said and placed mugs with steaming tea in front of Bea, Allie and Maxine. The women thanked her before she went to get her own mug and Boomer’s since Liz was already taking her seat by the table.

“Alright, ladies, time to split the biscuits,” Maxine said and split the biscuits and Oreos among the women once they were all ready to start.

“I’ll deal,” Allie said and grabbed the deck of cards to shuffle them.

Boomer rubbed her hands together and grinned, an Oreo already stuffed in her mouth.

“Booms, try not to eat your whole stash or you won’t have anythin’ to bet with,” Allie told her with a grin.

Boomer swallowed and stuck her _‘black’_ tongue out to the blonde, who laughed and winked at her.

“Screw ya, Blondie.”

“Tone down the trash talk, will ya, ladies?” Bea joked and chuckled.

“Oi, Bea! Try not get distracted by Blondie’s eyes again!” Boomer shot at her and cracked up laughing.

“Try not to be such a sore looser this time, Boomer,” Bea shot back and smirked at her friend.

“Oooohh! Fuck ya, Bea!”

“Sorry, Booms, that’s my job,” Allie chimed in and smirked as she dealt the cards expertly.

Bea gave her a look that clearly asked, _‘whose side are you on?’_ as the other women snickered.

“Oh shush you,” Allie blew her a kiss, cheeky as ever. “Now c’mon, ladies, let’s get started!” She added as she picked up her cards.

“Cheeky bitch,” Bea muttered as she picked up hers.

 

*********************

 

They played well into the night, with Liz being the big winner of the night. They had joked around, bantered back and forth and laughed as they played. The H1 women had a great time together and Bea would forever be grateful of her friends. They did everything to make sure she would have a good time but it wasn’t just that, it was everything they did for her… Bea would forever lover them.

“Did you have a good time, baby?” Allie asked as she laid on the bed. Bea was spooning her from behind and their hands were entwined over her stomach.

“I had a great time, thanks,” Bea replied as she snuggled further against her girlfriend’s back. The blonde’s hair smelled like apples thanks to her shampoo and conditioner and Bea loved it.

“Feel free to not answer, Bea but… How did it go with Ms Westfall?” Allie asked and looked over her shoulder at her girlfriend.

“Went fine. We talked so much and I felt good talkin’ ‘bout everythin’, ya know?” Bea explained. “And Ms Westfall gave me word from Franky.”

“From Franky?” Allie asked. She rolled over so she was lying on her back, their entwined hands still over her stomach.

“Yeah. Franky did somethin’ for me,” Bea replied. “Last time she visited me alone we talked and…she offered to bring Debbie flowers for me…and I accepted,” she explained.

“That was really nice of Franky,” Allie commented, touched by the brunette’s gesture. She understood just how important it was for Bea.

“It was. I’m glad that someone was there for my baby, ya know?” Bea smiled slightly and shook her head. “That sounds insane, doesn’t it?”

“Not at all, babe,” Allie reassured her. She truly understood the sentiment and didn’t think it was crazy at all. “Glad that Debbie wasn’t alone,” she whispered.

“Me too, Alliecat,” Bea agreed.

 

*********************

 

_(Earlier that day the cemetery)_

 

Franky walked through the graves, careful to not step on any. She was holding a small bouquet of white roses in her hands as her eyes scanned the names of the tombstones.

Yes, it was strange for her to be at a cemetery, to visit someone she had never actually met. But she was doing it for Bea. _‘You’re family, Red. And so is your kid, no matter what,’_ she had told her and meant it.

Finally reaching her destination, Franky couldn’t help thinking that the place was quite beautiful: the grass was well kept, there were a few trees and flower bushes around, the sun was high in the horizon…It was obvious no one had visited the grave in a long time because the tombstone was covered in a fine layer of dust. So Franky left the flowers aside carefully, pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped the dust as best as she could. She cleaned the stone as much as possible and then pocketed her handkerchief again.

“Hey there, kiddo,” Franky spoke calmly and placed the flowers on the grave carefully. “You don’t know me but my name’s Franky an’ I’m a close friend of your mum.” The brunette looked around for a moment to make sure she was all alone and then sat on the grass next to the grave, bent up her knees and rested her forearms on them. “Promised ‘er I’d come over and visit ‘cause she can’t. She told me to tell you she loves ya very much.” Franky snorted slightly because a part of her couldn’t believe she was speaking to the grave as if Debbie could actually hear her. But somehow…it felt right.

Her eyes focused on the tombstone as she continued, her eyes tracing the lines of Debbie’s name.

“I was never a believer. Don’t know if there’s anythin’ after death or not, if you’re somewhere or not. To be honest? Don’t care either. But if you can hear, if you’re out there somewhere, then know this, kid… you should be proud of your mum. She’s been through so much but always pulled through and she’s helped so many people along the way. Sure, she made her mistakes too but then no one’s bloody perfect. Ya know?”

Franky bit her lip, unsure for a moment about whether she should continue or not. But she wanted to, needed to get a few things off her chest.

“Want you to know your mum’s well taken care of, Debbie. She’s happy. After all the bullshit, all the pain, she’s finally happy. She’s got peace, she’s paintin’ and drawin’ more than ever before, she’s got her friends and…” Franky smirked slightly. “Probably not my right to say this but what the hell, right? Your mum finally found love, kiddo. And if you were anythin’ like Red then I bet you’d love Allie too. That’s her name, Allie Novak. I call her Blondie,” Franky chuckled. “You’d love the way Allie loves and takes care of your mum. You know, kiddo…I’m gonna be a lawyer in a few years. And I made a promise to myself…I’m gonna get your mum out, somehow. Fuck knows that if anyone deserves it, that’s Red and I’m gonna make it happen… Bea deserves to spend the rest of her life with her family and the woman she loves, free.”

Frankly remained silent for a while, simply observing the tombstone and the peaceful field around her. She had said everything she needed to say.

“Your mum’s family to me, Debbie. That means that so are you, no matter what. And I don’t abandon my family. So am gonna come around, visit from time to time, bring ya some flowers and shit. So ya’ll be seein’ more of your aunty Franky,” the brunette chuckled at her little joke. “Your mum loves ya to the moon and back, kiddo…”

When Franky was finally leaving, she pulled out her phone and called Bridget. She hoped her girlfriend wouldn’t mind passing along a message to Bea, just to let her know since she couldn’t go in person…

A gentle warm breeze blew through the trees, ruffled Franky’s hair and the brunette smiled…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who left kudos, comments, etc. You all guys make my day brighter. Your comments truly make me want to write more. I truly hope you get what I'm trying to do, so please bear with me. 
> 
> With that said...hope you enjoyed this one and stick around for the ones to come. Thanks, guys.


End file.
